


Podfic - Night Moves

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bear Cuddles, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: Vax has an unexpected guest, and he would rather not know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395130) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



[Download MP3 from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2hIu9kn).


End file.
